


Just Keep Going

by TheViolentTomboy



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Gen, i'm not tagging characters, last of us inspired, too many of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheViolentTomboy/pseuds/TheViolentTomboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You do what you can to survive a world filled to the brim with zombies. Zombie AU, no Pokemon, all Dex Holders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. XY

**Author's Note:**

> Because I just finished watching Markiplier's The Last of Us playthrough. Here's hoping I actually finish this one, though it'll be short.

It’s been a month since the quarantine zone, the only place where they’d lived their entire lives, fell and they somehow escaped the horde of infected that swarmed the place. At least, Y thinks it’s been a month. She hasn’t been counting. She’s been more focused on keeping their little group together and alive.

Trevor, the ever curious and inquisitive one, can’t help but to be distracted by whatever new they come across. Tierno, for all his natural grace and stealth, can’t shoot a target a foot away from his face and ammo’s precious enough that they can’t spare any for practice. Shauna’s always complaining about one thing or another, unable to get used to the constant trekking. And X practically has to be nagged every other second just so that he’d goddamn _move_.

Sometimes Y wants to tear what’s left of her hair out. (When her ponytail got tangled in some branches while fleeing some more infected, she had to chop it off with a machete to get herself free in time.) But no, she _can’t_ let it show just how badly she’s stressed. She has to keep a brave face on for her friends. She has to keep urging them to keep going. She has to make sure that they have shelter and food and weapons.

Then she remembers how even while she looks out for them, she wouldn’t have lasted this long without them either. Trevor’s medical skills have saved their lives too many times to count. No one can beat Tierno at scavenging and foraging. Shauna is a natural MacGyver, putting together bombs and tools from whatever scraps they find. And X has an uncanny ability to sense infected long before they’re seen or heard.

Most importantly of all, her friends are all she has left in this cruel, unforgiving world. Y loves them. She’d sooner die than be separated from them.

And she’d sooner kill than let anyone hurt them.


	2. BW/B2W2

Even though he can see her handiwork with his own two eyes, Black still isn’t quite sure how she did it.

A gift, a skill, whatever it is, White has something truly precious and special that she uses to its absolute full potential. She can get people to _listen_ to her and see _reason_ and work _together_ , which is nothing short of a miracle considering how short-sighted and desperate one can easily be in these horrible times. 

And now the settlement she’s built up over the past year has just about a hundred people in it. They’re growing crops and raising livestock. They have, though limited, running water and electricity. Most importantly of all, they’re doing their best to support each other and better their lives even further. Everyone here has grown friendly and trusting under White’s direction. Sure, they still have to fight off the occasional infected and bandits, but, all things considered, life is actually, well, pretty _good_. 

Hell, most of those bandits ended up _staying_ after seeing the place.

Black smiles from his lookout post, watching White giving a tour to their latest newcomers. Whi-two looks more than ready to assimilate herself into the community, looking at everything with wide-eyed wonder and eagerness. On the other hand, while he has a deceptively easy smile whenever he’s talked to, Lack-two keeps shifting his eyes all over the place, as if he can’t bring himself to believe that this place is real, and that a trap will soon be sprung on him and his companion.

Black thinks back to yesterday when the two teenagers first came to the front gate, hungry, dirty, and tired. He’s glad that they found White’s community.

Here, people have a chance to do more than just survive. They can _live_.


	3. DPPt

Platinum lays her head down on the table. She doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

The project she’d been assigned is quite frankly impossible, even for someone with her naturally vast intellect. How is she supposed to find a vaccine or cure for the infection when there is barely anything for her to study and work off of? Others have tried and given up long ago, but military seems to think that she has a chance and promptly dumped several medical textbooks on her head once she was thrown in this lab.

The door to her lab creaks open, and Platinum turns around to see two boys peeking in. She smiles at the sight of them. “Diamond! Pearl!”

Diamond and Pearl know next to nothing about biology and medicine, but Platinum managed to convince the higher-ups that the two of them are invaluable assistants. The truth is that they’re simply her friends and she would have gone crazy from loneliness long ago had she been holed up on her own this whole time.

"Are you busy?" Diamond asks softly. Platinum shakes her head

Pearl grumbles something under his breath, most likely about how stupid the military is being with their unrealistic expectations. He has never made it unclear how much he hates the situation she's in. However, he immediately holds up an authoritative finger.

"Diamond and I have a new knock-knock joke. Do you want to hear it?" 

"I’d love to," she replies, clapping her hands once.

Diamond starts. "Knock knock."

"Who's there?" Pearl responds.

"Orange."

"Orange who?"

"Orange you going to let me in?"

Platinum giggles as Pearl pretends to hit Diamond with a piece of rolled up paper. She really would rather laugh than cry. 


	4. RSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh, I hope to finish this eventually?

The scouts claimed that this area was clear, so the three of them didn’t expected the swarm that had descended upon them from out of nowhere.

Emerald swears, not that he can be heard over his own gunfire. Every single one of his bullets downs an infected, a testament to his skill and aim, but it doesn’t seem like he is barely making a dent in their numbers.

“How much ammo do we have left?” he growls out as he ducks back behind the car to reload his rifle. Across the street, their own fully functional, military-approved jeep is still parked, with the swarm between it and them. It might as well be a thousand miles.

“Not enough,” Ruby admits, his eyes darting around the surrounding buildings. “We have to make a run fer it.”

“We’ll never make it like this,” Sapphire says as Emerald begins to fire again.

Ruby shakes his head before reaching into a pouch. “Good thing I’ve been saving this.”

Emerald spares a glance towards Ruby's hand, and both his and Sapphire’s jaws drop at the sight of the grenade. They might be soldiers, but grenades still aren’t something that are readily accessible to mere grunts like them.

He flashes a grin at his teammates, and, despite everything, they grin back. They'll ask him where he got it later.

They aren’t going to die just yet.


End file.
